Destiny of the Light
by Sovereign6774
Summary: When two enemies meet and go down the path not expected they are thrown into an adventure that will reshape the world around them. The Darkness will come but now a new force rises. The light is destined to rise. Join us as this journey begins. (We only own the Characters we make and scenarios we make. Bungie made Destiny)
1. Chapter 1 - Student is the Answer

**A/N**

Hello readers! This story is still under development and this is one of many chapters we hope to have done in the future. Myself SOVERIGN and my friend SilentxChaos both are writing this. We are using information from the grimore cards and our memory of Destiny 1 and 2. The Story will be going through Destiny 1 story and we will be going through it as we see fit. It is for fun and enjoyment and we wanted to share our story if anyone else wanted to enjoy it as well. We are open to advice and criticisms that would help our writing improve but please no Flames.

Please enjoy and hopefully this story is enjoyable for you as it is for us.

-Student is the Answer-

The tower is calm upon arrival, Guardians moving to a fro having unspoken tasks to complete. However, the distant sound of the vanguard deep in debate can be heard and pulls in one guardian. As the warlock approaches the Vanguard the voices can be heard. Both of them being the Vanguard Exo hunter Cayde-6 and the pillar of duty the Titan Vanguard Zavala.

Zavala: "Cayde we cant just break rank and gallivant around, no rules means no order"

Cayde: "Eh survival means no rules, c'mon buddy like breaking rules hasn't given good results"

Zavala: "Just Follow my lead, when you lead we run into problems"

Ikora: (Clears her throat) "Gentlemen I believe I have a solution to our problem"

She turns to look at the approaching Warlock and gives her a kind smile from teacher to student. The Warlock, Hestia Kayn, paused when she approached the Vanguard's table and held up a single finger to them _._

 _Have you tried analyzing the sedimentary composition between the tarsometatarsus and hallux, Thana?_ she thought to her Ghost.

Thana appeared behind her right shoulder, circulating around his center and showing nervousness when glancing at the Vanguard. _I did, Hesi, but Ikora-_

 _And the results?_

 _Limestone from 50 years ago. I told you it wasn't a Ahamkara shin bone._

 _Well...that's disappointing._

She tapped her foot, contemplating on whom she could potentially pawn off the useless artifact she'd recently acquired on her last outing in the Wilds, when suddenly she seemed to recognize where she was. Hestia beamed at Cayde. "Cayde-6, tell me, how interested would you be in the shin bone of an Ahamkara hatchling- that knowledge only based off preliminary studies, of course."

The Exo Vanguard smiled at the Warlock and stood up tall and proud as his playful ego demanded. He then walked towards Hestia and held out his hand.

Cayde-6: "Well if it is a bone it will make quite the trophy, if not it can just be one of my many trinkets"

The Titan Vanguard then spoke as this small transaction occurred however seemed unfazed as his duty rose up to the surface once again. His leadership dedication and precision evident.

Zavala: "Is this your protégée Ikora?"

The Warlock Vanguard nodded and turned to Hestia as she smiled upon her best student she could recall in her long life.

Ikora: "Indeed, my friends and fireteam this is Hestia Kayn, she is my best student and a promising warlock. If any can find secrets and complete a complex task i know none better amongst our Guardians than she"

The Vanguard members formed around the table and Zavala looked at Hestia with a look of respect knowing Ikora's praise isn't easily earned. Cayde tosses his new prize in his hand slightly his constantly active and childish nature needing to be kept busy.

Zavala: "Welcome Hestia, we have a mission for you that requires great attention"

I can't believe you just conned Cayde, Thana sighed in her head. Hestia simply smiled and transferred the 500 glimmer she bartered from the Hunter Vanguard. Then she adopted a semi-professional demeanor and inclined her head to her old mentor.

"Ikora, always a... pleasure."

Hestia, personally, had a love-hate relationship with her old mentor. On one hand, Ikora Rey was the only person in this bloody Tower willing to spar words with Hestia. On the other hand...well, Hestia hates loosing and Ikora still won— most of the time. Their current score was 376 to 174. She turned her eyes to Zavala, the Vanguard Bore.

 _He looks like he has a stick up his ass_ Thought the Warlock

 _Hesi!_

 _What? I'm simply postulating his character..._

"Of course, I'm at the Vanguard's service," Hestia spoke aloud to Zavala, her voice dipping slightly, making it hard to tell if she was being genuine or insolent. "What does this honorable mission dictate at me?"

Zavala seemed to pick up on her seemingly vague tone but ignored it. He pushes an audio recorder but doesn't activate it yet.

Zavala: "There was an incident, one of our Guardians was shot down yet he was left alone. His ship was scrapped some but very unusual parts were taken"

Ikora took over from there stepping towards her protégée and looked in her eyes.

Ikora: "After he was brought back we received this message"

She nods at Zavala and he plays it. The voice is rough and growling obviously translated from the fallen language.

?: "You are the warriors of the light, swords of the great machine. I fight for the great machine and one day I will see it again. But until that day I will have what justice I can get. One among you has wronged me and has killed one on the moon. I will have a life for a life. My swords move and the Vengeful will have his revenge!"

Ikora: "We got that a day later, after the scout's ship was shot down. Whatever this fallen is planning there has been no chatter about it"

"What parts?" Hestia immediately asked, intrigued by the faint mystery.

However, she became bored the moment she heard the fallen's message. "So he's calling out the Guardians directly? It's a poorly laid trap or he has some sort of death wish, sounds to me. Either way if this all you have I'd suggest getting a more...trigger happy Guardian, yes? A titan who can end his life in a punch or a hunter with correlated skills to that of a contracted silent killer. Unless..."

Hestia raised an eyebrow at the Vanguard Guardians. "There's something else you're not telling me? Please tell me there is. I don't know how a Warlock of my talents would be of any special benefit to you in this occasion."

Behind her, Thana shrunk behind her shoulder, thinking quietly in her head, _Please don't get mad, please don't get mad, please..._

 _Thana, you can disappear, remember?_

 _Oh...heheh, right..._

The ghost vanished in a small transparent stream of light. Hestia folded her hands behind her back and resisted the urge to smile. Thana, with the disposition of a prepubescent boy, wasn't comfortable in situations where Hestia provoked the wrath of their "allies"...which she was prone to do quite often. Although, in truth, Thana was never comfortable in any situation of any type. It was rare for him to be seen by other Guardians even here, in the Guardian stronghold.

Ikora sighed but before she could answer her titan friend took up the challenge and answered.

Zavala: "We are asking you because of your skills, we sent two groups after this fallen and he repelled both attempts. He is planning something and we need to know when it is going to happen"

There is a moment of silence then Cayde jumps in.

Cayde-6: "Well you are trigger happy when it comes to it, plus if this fallen like to be clever why not put a clever mind on it. Well...as clever as a smelly fallen can be"

Hestia feigned consideration, but admitted her ego had been piqued. She straightened at the insinuation she could accomplish what two teams of Guardians couldn't. And, if this Fallen was proving as cunning as they believed, perhaps she was one for the job.

 _After all, I did serve with the Reef Awoken at my birth_ , Hestia smiled.

"Naturally, as my leaders I will do as you command," her tone didn't give great confidence in that statement, "Very well, consider me intrigued. I shall hunt this Fallen down and discover his plans. If you'd kindly point me in the right direction?"

Ikora nods and smiles as she picks up the audio recorder then hands it to her protégée.

Ikora: "The audio recorder was found in the European Dead Zone. Start there and hopefully if you find Devil sources can track down this fallen"

Zavala: "Good luck Guardian, if you require support call in and we will do what we can"

The Warlock turned and left determination in every step yet also held extreme calculation. Hestia made her way down to the shipwright walking down the steps till she passed the vanguard frame selling weaponry. Retrieving her ship Hestia turned it over having it roar to life. Pushing the controls forward she exited the hanger flying off to her intended destination.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Vengeful

**A/N**

Hello readers! This story is still under development and this is one of many chapters we hope to have done in the future. Myself SOVERIGN and my friend SilentxChaos both are writing this. We are using information from the grimore cards and our memory of Destiny 1 and 2. The Story will be going through Destiny 1 story and we will be going through it as we see fit. It is for fun and enjoyment and we wanted to share our story if anyone else wanted to enjoy it as well. We are open to advice and criticisms that would help our writing improve but please no Flames.

Please enjoy and hopefully this story is enjoyable for you as it is for us.

-The Vengeful-

Location: European Dead Zone

5 hours later

 _They said the Devils right?_

 _Devil sources, mhm._

Hestia released a low, contemplative hum, as she cleaned her shotgun. The weapon had been a gift from the Awoken Queen, a long time ago, and Hestia looked after it more than her pulse rifle which was her primary weapon. Thana floated around her occasionally scanning one of the fallen corpses for information or other interesting finds. They were everywhere a good 15 or more with the House of the Devils insignia marking their clan. Hestia herself sat on top of a dead captain who laid in a pile of ash. Small embers twirled in the air, extinguishing one by one.

 _Something's escaping me. I know it Thana_ her brow creased in a small frown under her helmet as she thought. _This is the sixth stronghold I've ransacked. You're sure the recording's trace ends here?_

The first two Devil holds had been dead ends. The third, their stroke of luck, established a weak connection between the fallen audio device and another location. They followed it to the next Devils location, only to find the signal bounced. Hestia trailed it to here...and suddenly it was gone.

 _None, Hesi. It's dead air._

Hestia scratched her neck. Was her targeting waiting to ambush her? Most like but she wished he'd be quicker about it. Of course, he had somehow repelled two groups of Guardians already. That still left her unsettled. Why send a single Guardian after fireteams had come through? Rather, why not send a single elite fireteam to flank and smoke him out?

 _Maybe it's 'cause no one likes working with you_ Thana stated nonchalantly as he returned to Hestia.

She blinked, then laughed, though in reality it was nothing but a mere audible scoff. _If Guardians don't have the gull to work with those they loathe, it's a wonder our number don't swindle at a higher proportion._

 _Still...if my target was Hive I'd be more susceptible to blind catering of orders. Hive are my specialty. I like Hive ruins if not the places they like to lurk- which reminds me, Thana, send a thank you note to Eris Morn for allowing me to hear one of Eriana-3's entries. That was most invigorating._

 _I did that last week Hesi._

 _Last wee-_ "Shh." Hestia half-raised her hand for silence before checking the motion and realizing Thana had long de-materialized. It was more a subconscious reflex, just like how she occasionally spoke aloud to her Ghost even though that was never necessary. Placing the shotgun on her back, Hestia retrieved her pulse rifle and settled it at her hip. She stayed silent and watchful, her senses itching as something but what was un-placeable.

The massive Fallen watched his prey from the shadows of his cave seeing her on the bodies of those she had killed. Thalrix held no love for the Devils and the dead before this Guardian actually gave him slight joy in a sense. He eyed the Guardian noticing she was female and not his target. However, this one like the others weren't his target but could be stepping stones to him.

With a growl he stood up to his full height more than menacing for just a fallen. He kept his cloaking on as he slowly stalked around the Female Guardian knowing he is completely cloaked Thalrix then began the game he had made when he faced the previous Guardians.

Once returned to his cave entrance he used his shrapnel launcher to fire one shot, not even well aimed in fact but enough to serve its purpose. He then uncloaked and let all around witness him retreat soon to reengage his cloaking as he entered the low light.

There he waited for his prey, there the game will be played.

 _Incoming!_ Thana yelled in her helmet. Hestia already was moving, diving from her spot. She heard the sound of a shrapnel cannon firing and then exploding a few feet above where she'd been. Hestia glared at it, but then saw a single red blip on her HUD. She looked up and saw the Fallen. Their eyes met briefly. Then he disappeared into a cave.

 _Found him._

 _He's big. He's really REALLY big. Can we go home now Hesi?_

 _And miss meeting a new friend? You need to be more extroverted honey_ Hestia smiled as she stood and brushed off her robes. Thana made sullen grumbles in her head as she critically looked at the cave. _Are there any other entrances to the cave?_

 _I detect a tunnel heading south-southeast but no entrance in the immediate vicinity. We could see if the tunnel leads anywhere?_

 _Hmm...could be he trapped the tunnel which wouldn't give us the benefit of surprise._

 _Please tell me you're not thinking of charg-_

 _Let's walk through the door, shall we? It seems we have been invited after all._

Thana sighed. Hestia switched her loadout for the shotgun again and made her way to the cave entrance. She came from an angle, peering in while hiding the majority of her body. Somewhere further in the cave she heard the drips of water in a still pool. Fungi grew along the path but the cave itself seemed barren of plants. Hestia observed the area in front of her, waiting to see the tell-tale shimmer of a Fallen's cloaking device, or hear footfalls, or catch a hint of a trap. There was nothing-barren.

Readjusting her grip on her gun, Hestia walked in.

Thalrix watched the Guardian walk in every sound was echoed and mimicked at every point of his cave like home. He had perfected this by testing it on the Devils. Every sound and every step sounded like it came from multiple directions. Thalrix growled and it too bounced and echoed all over hiding his exact location.

He waited and watched as the Guardian walked in weapon raised and ready. She was too far in and he activated his trap the front of the cave now lined with trip mines he prevented her immediate escape but they could easily be shot if he allowed them to.

As she got to the center of the room there was a light ray from the ceiling, a crack in the cave letting the light in only on that one spot. Thalrix growled and knew it was time to begin.

Thalrix (Eliksni): "To come here alone was foolish, but you are not the one I seek. Where is the metal one with the cloak"

Thalrix roars this yet makes sure not to be seen his home working perfectly as it masked his true position.

 _Oh man oh man oh man-_

 _Hush, Thana. Translate would you?_

Um o-okay...

Hestia turned away from the cave entrance, now blocked thanks to a trap she'd failed to see. She wasn't concerned. The rocks would be easy to blast away. What did pique her interest was the fallen talking to her. She waited for a moment while listening to Thana's translation of the guttural Eliksni. She cocked her head.

"The metal one with the cloak? You're going to have to be more specific than that, Vengeful."

 _Maybe it's Cayde?_ Thana spoke mutely to Hestia.

 _Cayde-6 and every other Hunter...possibly throw in Saladin too._

 _Oh dear._

Thalrix growled and threw a device in front of the female Guardian. The triangular device held symbols that are so unused in the current Fallen culture they were almost forgotten.

Thalrix (Eliksni): "The metal one that is seen after his sin!"

The device activates and a figure with a torn cloak with the hunter insignia on it. The figure glitches forward and backward slightly it being a stolen picture from a video or recording. The guardian is barely seen but he holds a signature weapon, a hand cannon with a set of spades on it.

Hestia picked up the device, peering at it. "Fascinating...I don't suppose you'd allow my Ghost scan this, Eliksni? These symbols intrigue me."

As she peered at the Hunter, she spotted his hand cannon, black and white with a white spade on the barrel. Hestia blinked at it then gave a hefty sigh. _Ah Hells_ thought the Warlock

 _Whoa...I was right? Neat!_ Thana giggled to her.

She wrapped her knuckles against her helmet, causing her Ghost to protest and fall silent. Hestia shook her head before re-addressing the Fallen. "Listen, Eliksni...Vengeful...whatever your name is. As admirable as your efforts have been you won't get to who seek...ever. Even if you did, you wouldn't stand a chance against him."

 _Come to think of it, when was the last time Cayde-6 left the Tower?_

 _I'm pretty sure he seeks out when Ikora and Zavala aren't looking._

 _Sounds accurate._

Thalrix growls angrily and as the Guardian moved closer and picked up the device he was actually mere feet from her. Upon hearing her insult and the information that he could never reach his target it made sense where this Guardian is. Their stronghold, their Tower.

The Fallen warrior swiped the device from her hand and an invisible hand shot out at her gripping her neck. As he lifted the squirming Guardian he uncloaked lifting her to his eye level. He growled with rage and his four eyes peering at her with equal rage.

Thalrix (Eliksni): "I will go to your tower then, and when I find him his death will be painful. I don't care how many times I must kill him! He will pay for who he took from me!"

Tossing the Guardian to the ground and rushed down a previously hidden part of the cave. The sound of a loud ship coming online, a skiff.

"Thana! Ship! Now!" Hestia gasped as she scrambled to her feet. The air around her heated, shimmering, and then she was pulled from Vengeful's cave-

\- into her jumpship. Hestia grimaced, rubbing her throat with one hand while tapping at the controls with the other. In front of her, she saw a Fallen skiff rise above the trees and turn towards the direction of the Last City. She bared her teeth and followed.

 _Oh man, Hesi, are you okay? What do we do now?_

 _Well, considering the joyful antagonism waiting for me if it should be publicized I willfully allowed the singular four-armed pest best me and target the Tower...I suggest we stop him._

 _...oh. Okay. How do we do that?_

 _Ah, now that's the crux of our embarrassing dilemma, isn't it?_

Hestia nibbled her lip. They quickly caught up with the Fallen skiff, it being slower than her small jumpship. She set them among the clouds so they wouldn't be spotted by the Fallen. Allowing him to reach the Last City wasn't an option, even though she had no doubt he'd be shot down within five miles of the walls. Assuming he could get inside, his life would be shorter still. _So strange_ Hestia thought to herself _I've never met a suicidal Eliksni before. I wonder what drives him-_

She suddenly recalled what he said. Not what was taken, but whom. Her lips parted slightly in a soft sigh. Then she pressed them together and set her ship into autopilot and chartered a course. _Thana, on my mark, transport me onto the Fallen skiff._

 _Hesi, no! We don't know how many Fallen may be on there!_

 _Relax, it'll be fine. Ready? Three..._

Her ship dipped and boosted, heading straight for the skiff. She felt Thana's fear.

 _Two..._

 _Oh Hesi I don't like this._

 _One...mark!_

Her ship skimmed along the skiff's roof, twirling to avoid the flag banners on top, then zipped away back into the clouds. In that brief instance, Hestia suddenly found herself in the skiff's cargo hold, gun at the ready.

Thalrix knew his plan held little chance of success but as he flew towards his target his either boiled inside him in utter rage and possible vengeance at hand. His larger cargo being carried where vehicles would be is covered in a multitude of tarps and rags concealing its identity. As he was reaching his target he heard the gasping of breath behind him. Thalrix growled as he pulled his blades turning to see the Guardian before him.

Thalrix (Eliksni): "You will not stop me. I will reach my target and if i must bring your people to their knees I will to achieve my revenge!"

Thalrix had set the Skiff on an automated path so he wouldn't have to fly it himself as he dealt with his intruder.

-Meanwhile at the Tower-

Zavala looked at his friends then at his battle reports. He often looked at them and like a common commander thought and strategized how to make casualties, no matter how temporary, lessen. However, as he thought more he heard the perimeter alarms blare.

Human Worker: "Sir Fallen Skiff inbound! We only see one out there"

Cayde-6: "Well shoot it out of the sky! we have guns use 'em"

Zavala: "Agreed, aim and destroy the skiff now!"

Zavala watched as the cannons came online but the weapons master grumbled and punched the controls. He looked at the frustrated man and before Zavala could ask the weapons master looked at him.

Weapons Master: "The skiff has the stolen Guardian IFF signature the cannons are coded to not shoot friendlies!"

Zavala: "Manual Override now!"

As they went into a frenzy Zavala looked at the incoming craft knowing they will have little time to shoot it down before it arrives. The City may be at risk if it does break through the wall's defenses.


	3. Chapter 3 - Arrival

Arrival

 **A/N** Sorry posts haven't been frequent. Had school and other stuff really being a pain. Will try to be more consistent with posts and get the story up for you all to enjoy. Please feel free to review! Please enjoy, no flames.

"Oh really? You'd propose strength to bring down the last free city of the Traveler's undead warriors...by yourself?" Hestia taunted him.

 _Thana, I need you to do something for me._

 _Wh-what is it?_

 _You'll need to be brave. Can you do that?_

 _O-okay._

Hestia smiled under her helmet. Placing one hand behind her back, she stepped to the side, as if circling Vengeful. "If you ask me it's quite the poor planning of you Eliksni. Tell me what's your brilliant plan? Drive your ship through our walls, massacre humans in the streets, until you make your way to the Tower for one last shining standoff with the Hunter of the Ace of Spades?" Hestia gave a scornful laugh, continuing to circle him, "Or perhaps you'll drive this skiff straight into the Tower in hopes you'll crush the puny Guardian in one fiery blaze of death. Tell me, Vengeful, how exactly do you plan failing to live up to your name?"

Her plan was to infuriate him, if his little show of throwing her in the cave was any indication of his temper. She wanted to provoke him into charging her. If he did, the solar grenade she had cooking in the palm hiding behind her back would greet him, setting fire to them both though Hestia felt confident in her ability to survive it. Or, revive from it, at any rate.

If she'd misjudged and the Eliksni didn't attack first...well, she threw the grenade anyways and hoped for the best.

Thalrix watched the Guardian carefully after a long life he knew nearly every tactic in combat either against one opponent or armies' worth of soldiers. As he watched her he saw one of her arms hide something behind her torso. Thalrix growls and decides to humor this talking, the skiff is approaching so whether she stalls time is on his side.

(Eliksni): "Oh you will see what my plan is, you will be made to understand. Whether they shoot this ship down or not my mission is unchanged, you won't stop me in any way"

The Eliksni circled with her keeping opposite of her and as he was mere moments large shells hit the skiff. The front of the ship opens up and the Guardian flies out and Thalrix grabs the controls and pulls up as the skiff crashes against the wall. The guardian crashes through the observation glass where the Vanguard is.

The Vanguard look surprised at the Guardian that just flew out of the Skiff and into their meeting room. Cayde walks over looking down at the Warlock.

Cayde-6: "Well I gotta say, for an entrance I don't think I can do much better than that" Cayde helps her up only seeing minor wounds on her "I think I broke a rib," Hestia wheezed at Cayde. She took his hand and accepted his help, wincing as pain lanced in her chest as she got up. _Well, that didn't go exactly as I planned. At least you were able to redirect the skiff into the wall, Thana. Thana?_

The plan had been to distract the big, hulking Eliksni while secretly allowing Thana to hack into his ship's systems and crashing the whole thing down. Circling Vengeful had been Hestia's way of getting her Ghost closer to the ship's controls without him noticing, as she had been taunting him the entire time. Creating a solar grenade was step two of said distraction. But then they were shot down...Hestia had miscalculated how close they were to the Wall.

"Thana," she breathed. Sick, cold dread clutched her chest far worse than the broken rib. "Thanatos, can you hear me? Thana!" She thought she heard something in her coms...or, felt something, tugging her.

Without thinking, or hearing those around her, Hestia ran back to the window. She jumped without hesitation- falling straight down to the exploded crash site below.

As she fell the main step of Thalrix's plan had been in motion. As the female guardian leapt from her perch she saw something never seen before. What crawled up the wall was a modified Spider tank that walked fast up the wall. The Eliksni stood on its hull and looks up at her. He roared and aimed his shrapnel cannon at the incoming object. Holding the Ghost in his lower right hand he stared at the lone eye and growled (Eliskni) "Your Guardian comes for you Light Giver, you will translate for me when we reach them. You are not my target; do as I say and you will not be silenced this day"

Thana trembled in the Fallen's grasp, only twitching when he also saw Hestia descending towards them. Hestia activated her glide, then abruptly dropped again, to avoid the hit of the shrapnel cannon. She reactivated it once closer to the modified tank, landing near him on the hull. She crouched to keep her balance and hissed with pain. Her arm reflexively touched her ribs, before remaining on the tank in order to keep her balance.

"Hesi!" Thana cried out.

She glanced at him, then at Vengeful. "Congratulations. You've caught me in an interesting predicament, quite literally with my life in your hands. Will you tell me what I must pay to have it back?"

 _Don't worry, Thana, I'm here now._

Thalrix growled at her but didn't let her injury escape his sight. Her chest and side were vulnerable if a fight would be required he could use it for a quick victory. As he thought about what he wanted Thalrix looked at the Light Giver or 'Ghost' as they called it. With his hand he brought the skittish thing closer to his face. (Eliksni) "Translate Little Ghost, exactly what I say"

Thalrix looked at the Guardian as the Tank walked up the wall closing in on the Vanguard lookout. (Eliksni) "I want to go up and once we are in the building I will show all why I am here. You and all there will be made to understand. I want the revenge that is rightfully mine" Thalrix then looked at the Ghost in his hand and growled at it for it to start speaking to its Guardian partner.

Thana whimpered and translated. Hestia looked between her Ghost and the Fallen. Her eyes narrowed as she felt something...off. The easier solution would be to knock all three of them off the tank and kill him on the ground, if he survived the fall. But Hestia couldn't deny her curiosity piqued. Be made to understand? Reveal why he was there? Was it too much to hope this Eliksni maybe more interesting than a revenge-ridden sap? Probably not. Considering her hurts, however, Hestia decided on a new course of action.

"Very well. I will do as you wish." Readjusting, Hestia slid further down the tank... past the Fallen until she was up against the turret part of the tank. She turned so she lying on it, facing straight up to the Fallen, the Vanguard peering down on them, and the sky above. Hestia's breath hitched as she placed her hands behind her head, as if reclining to soak some sun. "If you'd be so inclined to release my Ghost now? Also, I don't suppose you have a more...proper Eliksni name I can call you. Vengeful is fine and all if I didn't want to grimace each time it past my tongue."

To the Vanguard, Hestia opened a secure channel, cut off from the Fallen's knowledge. "It's not my place to order my leaders, but I'd advise allowing him to show you what he has before killing him? Perhaps it could be a useful mystery to solve once he is dead."

Thalrix watched the Guardian with confusion but as they arrived at the Vanguard lookout he was met with over two dozen Guardians and the Vanguard. He stepped off the tank into the room still holding the Ghost in his hand. Once the Female Guardian got off the tank it actually failed and fell off the wall crashing into the wreckage of the skiff below. Thalrix looked at the Female Guardian then handed her the Ghost and to the surprise of everyone he holstered his shrapnel launcher being unarmed. Thalrix spoke aloud for all to hear still expecting the She-guardian's Ghost still translating. (Eliksni) "I am Thalrix, The Vengeful. Former right hands to Draksis Kell of Winter. Former leader of many of the Exiles. And now the seeker of vengeance. I come because of one of you, this Cayyde."

Thalrix held out the triangle device and tapped it placing it on the ground. Then he scanned the many faces and then found two leaders, one being bulky and skin of blue but the second being similar to the Female guardian who chased him. (Eliksni) "This is the cause of my coming here. This is the reason for my title. Yet also the reason I cannot fulfil it. I can be your enemy but that is up to you"

The device is ready to show a recording with the same unused and strange symbols. However only an Eliksni can initiate it to play in full. Hestia arched an eyebrow at Thalrix even as Thana zipped from his hand. The Ghost nestled against his Guardian's chest, like a frightened child, and Hestia cupped one hand on him briefly. Her eyes never left Thalrix. Then Thana disappeared, but everyone's coms activated so Thana could translate to the room Thalrix's statement.

Hestia crossed her arms. "Further explanation would be appreciated, Thalrix. Speak plain and show us your purpose." She glanced at the device. _I still want to study that._

(Eliksni) "I will let the past explain what I cannot" Thalrix tapped the center of the device and it projects its recording for all to see. Thalrix however looked at the ground, not needing to see it again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Vengeance's Purpose

**A/N**

Vengeance's Purpose

-Recording/ Luna/ Hive fortress-

Thalrix stands over dozens upon dozens of Fallen all baring the colors of exiles. They are gathering weapons and tools for an attack. A female Baron walks closer and in never before seen by Guardians she touches Thalrix's shoulder and places her helmet against his, as a sign of affection or kindness.

?(Eliksni): "Worry not Honored one, you lead us true and with purpose"

Thalrix(Eliksni): "Thank the Great Machine that you are by my side my -. Your blades and trust guide me, oh Pathfinder"

That word I say is muffled after the recording seemingly by me. No matter how much her Ghost tries that word can't be translated. It stops the recording as it reaches a junction and I wait and slowly reach for it trying to continue it.

"Thana," Hestia murmured. The bright blue Ghost reappeared, fluctuating anxiously in the palm of her hand. She knelt down and crept closer to the recording device, watching Thalrix. "A simple loss of the translation thread; my Ghost just needs to scan it."

She held her hand out. Thana shrank briefly but after silent encouragement from his Guardian, he expanded and produced a beam of light. It took a second for him to scan the device before disappearing entirely. The recording resumed with Thana translating.

Thalrix growled but touches the device letting it play. With a menacing glare he searched the crowd of armed Guardians as it started again.

-Recording/ Luna/ Hive Fortress/ Resume-

It's in the midst of battle Thalrix and the Female titled the Pathfinder cut through the hive that attempt to break the line. With a roar Thalrix cut off a knight's lower arm making him also lose his sword. Together He and the Baroness cleaved the Dark warrior in half, together each challenger fell turning to ash on their blades.

Thalrix finished with a wave of thrall and roared out to the Baroness that now had her own group pushing towards the open flank of the hive force.

Thalrix(Eliksni): "Veliss! cut them down to ash!"

As if on queue the Baroness named Veliss charged with her group and decimated the unknowing hive gaining ground quickly. Before Thalrix could congratulate over the com network a captain in his following calls out for help, the hive forces attempting to break the line and flank them.

Thalrix ordered his current band of warriors to link up with Veliss and soon after ran up a hill towards the followers in need of support. As he arrived the captain and a handful of warriors are left. Thalrix joins the fight and orders them to abandon this point and place mines everywhere to prevent the hive from using it. As they retreated Thalrix dueled with a large hive Knight. It swung and nearly succeeded in killing him but with quick power he hit the blade away. As the Dark warrior tries to regain its stature Thalrix leapt forward grabbing it's head in his two free hands and quickly pulls, removing the head completely in a savage but efficient attack.

The Fallen commander panted as the body turned to ash, the entire field covered in the ash of dead hive but also in the dead of his people. Thalrix got on the coms and yelled for a retreat, all who live are to flee.

Veliss(Eliksni): "My -! I need help! The Ash walkers are approaching and scouts spotted a Guardian nearby"

Thalrix(Eliksni): "Stay strong I'm coming!"

Without a second thought Thalrix rushed towards the sound of gun fire. As he got closer he heard the sound of human weapons, a boom over and over from a large pistol.

Thalrix(Eliksni): "Veliss! I'm coming! Veliss what is your position!? Vel-"

Thalrix stopped dead in his tracks and saw something that he had hoped never to see, the Guardian fled after firing at the hive a few times and Thalrix sees his blade is painted blue. Thalrix saw the body of Veliss her throat slit from the Guardian's blade. He rushed forward killing all in his way. He held her close and she placed a blood covered hand on his helmet, she tries to speak but it's only a gurgle. Thalrix placed his helmet on hers showing such affection he then spoke quietly and full of sorrow.

Thalrix(Eliksni): "May the Great Machine welcome you to its heart my -. I will live on and hold you close, rest now"

Thalrix felt her go limp and he knew she was gone. The sorrow filled fallen looked up in the sky spotting the Guardian craft fly towards the white orb in Earth's orbit. Thalrix took her cloak draping it over his left shoulder since Veliss left the blue mark on the left side of his helmet. He carried her body to the Fallen base and even though they respected him they all cower away noticing who the dead Baroness was. He lays her in the base and looks at the remaining Captains.

Thalrix(Eliksni): "Bury her where the light touches, if I return I will expect all to follow. If I do not the dead will remain unavenged"

-Recording/ Luna/ Hive Fortress/ Ended-

Thalrix hears the muffled word and he growls as he tries to hold his emotions in check. However, he eyes one guardian with murderous intent, a certain exo that made his way by Zavala.

 _Oh...I feel kinda bad for him. He loved her didn't he?_ Thana thought to Hestia.

 _Same song, different skin, heart of mine. No different from which the reality we all face_ , Hestia tsked. Around her, she sensed a bristling contempt aimed at Thalrix as he stared down Cayde-6. It seemed his intent was clear, though whether he was asking to allow them his vengeance or not was very unclear. His actions confused her; yet his story was boring. All Hestia needed to do was look around the room and see half who've lost something dear to the Darkness. They seethed the most hate, twitching fingers caressing the trigger as they glared at Thalrix with the same intent he had. Guardians knew loss-but they were immortal for the most part. They marched on to orders and pain became a state of living.

Thalrix would find no empathy here.

Hestia, still crouched, shifted closer to the Fallen. "I sincerely hope you come for something other than a wish of death upon one of our own," she whispered to him, looking up from her awkward position. In truth, they'd be closer to eye level if she stood up. "Because I guarantee no one weeps your cause, tragic as it is. And considering the effort you took to getting here only to kneel...?"

Thalrix growled deeply hearing her but also knew that his people are shells of their former brilliance. He stood towering over them.

Thalrix(Eliksni): I have fought for the light, killed for a god that left my people. You all see me as an enemy yet it is your very actions that either incite violence or worse you fibd no way except war. You never knew but i have guided my people that would listen.

Thalrix looked at them all seeing they are confused but some are stead fast and ready.

Thalrix(Eliksni): How long has it been since my people attacked? They haven't done so again haven't they. Even as our forces mass they haven't moved in. I have made my law clear, law to the Great Machine. Tell me, out of all you have done, all your people and mine have killed. If peace presents itself no matter how weak upon its birth, who would claim it?

To Thalrix's guess none answered, the warriors for peace all ready to kill none said they would accept peace. Thalrix growled as he heard the hypocritical silence.

Thalrix(Eliksni): upon your silence you now see, you may be reborn again yet my people and yours are the same. Fighting for peace and life with the Great Machine, yet our war blinds all in it to where even the chosen guardians can't recognize it. I see it and even if one among you gave me every reason to kill you all, I choose to take the greater path. Will you stay silent? Or uphold the fight for peace you claim to have at heart?

Thalrix waited to see the response to his proposal

 _Well, this just got interesting.  
_  
The Guardians shifted with mute agitation. They didn't trust him; they didn't trust Fallen. Scavengers and hunters and former relics abandoned by the Traveler- that's all they were. If they were even former warriors of It. Some Guardians refused to believe that was a possibility but Hestia, as fortune favored, was not like the rest of them. _Fallen allies to the Last City of Earth? I wonder what Variks would say..._

Hestia cocked her head to one side, arms folded across her chest. She nibbled her bottom lip and listened to what the Vanguard had to say to this-or, in part. Another part was intrigued with a different puzzle.

 _What_ would _Variks say of this...Thalrix, the Vengeful?_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Choice of Two

The Choice of two

 **A/N All and all how is it so far? Good? Bad? Needs work? All support and reviews on how to improve would be appreciated.**

Zavala stepped forward and looked at the large fallen before him. He to whether he admitted it had the bias of war, demonizing the enemy and seeing no route but conflict. However, as he heard the translation he realized this Thalrix's intent. He wanted and has been serving the traveler even after he lost it all.

"You are an enemy of the city and have been for many years. Yet you speak truth regardless of your previous intentions to kill one of us. Tell me would you actually be willing to fight for us?" Zavala was willing for a truce but to blind trust would never end well.

Thalrix watched the male Guardian approach and after translation he looked back at the blue man that stood feet from him. He held curiosity and even respect for guardians but also held malice and anger to them as well (Eliksni) "I will not fight for you, I will fight for none of you. I will fight for my people and the Great Machine, if you deviate and aim to kill off either you will see my blade on your throat" Thalrix huffed after giving his brief but honest response, open to a peace but only if it was upheld.

"Years? How about centuries?" Hestia scoffed. All eyes turned to her, but she was no less flustered. "Do either you believe that antagonism will wash away, sediment beneath the rain? We've been killing each other far too long for such lack of foresight to be swaying your thoughts of peace"

"You may agree to it, but it wouldn't last. A moment of time when we thought we could change fell to dust as to each return to their base nature. Yours to survive at the sacrifice of all else...and ours to kill," Hestia held a hand out to him, then gestured to herself at the last part. She was no stranger to her own instincts; she was a soulless husk of Light, undying, unmoved. Other Guardians bowed to the Traveler and blessed their rebirth. She was not so blind.

"However, that doesn't mean peace is unattainable" Guardians were shifting more and the Vanguard glanced at each other. Hestia smiled. She had their attention now.

"I propose an...intermediary cease fire. A test period if you will," she turned to Thalrix, "Your Exile Fallen will retreat to their designated territories, verified by our maps, and will not venture beyond those borders. Guardians therefore will not enter your territory. This is to prevent any...unfortunate accidents to occur as we determine whether or not peace between us can exist. Perhaps down the road, we can determine the best way for the Fallen and the Last City to mingle."

Thalrix looked at the Guardian that by all accounts of those around her holds great wisdom and as she spoke he found truth to her words. They did fight for centuries and blood on both sides are so drenched that peace might be a distant memory, but Thalrix wasn't going to let it slip by as this path was given.

The last part was met with grunts of indignation and a shout of outright anger. Hestia shrugged. "Or not, matters little to me" She waited till silence fell before continuing. "While those terms are met, we can conduct our little test of truth. Mainly, you ask us of a task, and we ask you. You scratch our backs and we scratch yours, yes? If we can help each other, in a joint, cooperative mission, that should be enough for grounds of trust. An opening for real peace talks to begin...and a show of action that what you seek can be upheld."

Thalrix looked at the Guardian that by all accounts of those around her holds great wisdom and as she spoke he found truth to her words. They did fight for centuries and blood on both sides are so drenched that peace might be a distant memory, but Thalrix wasn't going to let it slip by as this path was given. (Eliksni) "Your words hold truth wise one, and I will bring my followers to the location given. I will form a new house and banner, not against your people. I will see the locations we may be given and determine which we will take. If we are to hold true to such an agreement I wish to have one of my trusted be my envoy to your Vanguard, one to inform you of my movements and plans. I may join you and I may pledge to peace but other houses do not. I speak for my house not the others I wish to make this clear."

" 'Wise' is a word used by those who in awe of foresight because they are too shortsighted themselves. Don't lower yourself by using it," Hestia said, with some scorn, "This is merely pragmatism. A way for all sides to get something they want. Of course, my illustrious leaders have the final say." The Warlock gave an ironic half-bow to the Vanguard. Only Thana knew her half-manic grin, the tremor of giddiness making her fingers shake. _Um, Hesi? Whadda thinking?_ Chimed Thanato his guardian.

 _I'm thinking I have a way to finally get what I want._

 _...a sleepover with Variks?_

 _Wha-no!_ Hestia teetered and made an exasperated noise, to the confusion of everyone else.

 _Well, I don' know! You were thinking of Variks and then I thought you were missing the Reef- you haven't visit Yera in so long-_

 _No, Thana, I don't want a sleepover with Variks. That's...that imposes a myriad of...strangeness. I'm thinking of something we've been seeking a long time._

 _Oh. What's that?_ Inquired her ghost.

Hestia sighed. She returned her attention to the others in the room. "As I was saying, if these terms are acceptable I'd be most interested to hear what the Guardians can do for your kind, Thalrix. I don't know about my leaders, but I do have one task in mind you'd be most helpful in."

Thalrix took her words with all the intelligence but also the myriad of scornful tones, he may not be a Guardian but he can understand attitude. He growled some but was interrupted by the female voice of the Warlock Vanguard. Ikora stepped forward and being fluent in Eliksni and most knowledgeable member of the Vanguard period but also about the Fallen. Her fluency was commendable and clear. Ikora looked up at Thalrix not needing to translate for herself as she spoke in his language (Eliksni) "We may be open to such an arrangement and if you do make your house we wish to be witness to its forming and naming. Your envoy will be allowed in the Tower under guard of course. We will await you to contact us, if we have need of you or wish to question you we will send one Guardian to do so. You already are familiar with my protégée, she will be our liaison with you"

Thalrix nodded and turned to the female guardian behind him looking at her with more curiosity than hatred. Nodding he turned and stood at the entrance of broken glass and metal. (Eliksni) "Drop me off in the wild. I will begin immediately"

Hestia waved as Thalrix left. "Ta-ta. See you soon," her tone sounded amused...and almost ominous.


	6. Chapter 6 - House of Light

House Of Light

 **A/N**

-One week later-

Hestia stood with Ikora as they watched the skiff descend. For a week this Thalrix had been gone gathering those who followed him. She smiled at the blue banners. They held a white orb resembling the Traveler and several fallen symbols around it. The bottom being that of the Exiles. However, spots remain around it empty. The white Traveler and white exiles symbol along with the blue cloth banners are bright as sun hits the skiff. The Warlock protégée smirked "Nice touch."

 _Uh, Hesi, you sure this is a good idea?_ Asked Thana privately to his guardian

 _Perhaps not one of my best, but certainly good enough. As a Fallen, Thalrix has knowledge of their communications that would be most valuable along with their military tactics. Zavala has reported increased Fallen activity near the Forgotten Shore. Cayde-6 has stated power fluctuations are happening in that same area and even Ikora agrees the two are connected._

 _Yeah, but...what makes you so sure its him?_

 _Intuition, heart of mine. Intuition._

Hestia glanced at Ikora. She knew her mentor wasn't particularly pleased with her idea. After all, asking a friendly Fallen to help them locate one of the Golden Age's greatest weapons and minds was the last thing anyone expected to occur. She knew Ikora didn't believe it was really the fabled Warmind anyways...most Guardians considered it myth nothing more. Except for Saladin. _And damn him too_ Hestia thought, as she always did when thinking of the last Iron Lord. _Either way, something's in the Cosmodrome. Stirring in the center of Fallen territory. Why not ask a Fallen to help find it? And steal it, if given the chance._

As the skiff descended rather than the tall form of Thalrix exiting the craft a Vandal in painted white armor exits the skiff. The landing area is guarded heavily by Guardians but the Vandal gave them no mind. He approached the female guardian he was instructed to meet and the warlock to her left that was her mentor, both were permitted to visit and speak to the newly anointed Kell personally. The Vandal stopped a few feet away and looked at the female that matched the description given to him, one of the main details being the bone helm she had. (Eliksni) "Guardians, you are permitted to speak with my Kell, come with me"

The messenger turned walking back to the skiff, not waste time wanting to complete his task with greatest efficiency possible. Hestia followed, looking around as they entered the ship.

Arriving at the camp that was set off the City walls by about a mile. The main Camp being massive and looked like a small city already with structures and vehicles. Already structures set up around a Ketch landed at the very center. Hundreds of Fallen were there; they stopped in their tasks to look at the two Guardians pass by. She could hear the occasional guttural comment. A dreg even hissed at her. She hissed back, causing it to lurch back with shock, and she smirked. They passed by many more until reaching the Ketch.

As they neared the bridge, Hestia spoke to Ikora. "You know, before this happened I speculated why you would have sent me. Of course, Zavala plucked my pride and said I was best suited for the task, but truly there must have been smarted ways of dealing with a singular threat. But then I wondered..." The Warlock's statement was cut off as the bridge door opened. Their escort stopped after just entering the Throne room turned to them (Eliksni) "Wait here. I will inform my Kell you have arrived" as he went to announce their arrival to Thalrix.

Hestia turned to the other Warlock. "What if they already suspected? Had an inkling to what Thalrix wanted? A bit of a stretch but the pieces fall together better when you think about. After two teams of Guardians repelled, send the one Guardian with friendly history with other Fallen- albeit strenuous considering they were slaves to Mara Sov- and a Ghost whose expertise includes Eliksni translation and history, and allow them to string Thalrix along all the way up to the Tower. If one or the other dies, no real loss there."

She shrugged. Whether or not Hestia believed what she said, she watched Ikora closely, just to see what her reaction would be. Their escort returned and led them to Thalrix. "But don't mind me. Simple musings, that's all I'm postulating."

Before Ikora could comment on what her protégée suspected the Vandal returned and looked at them both. He stepped to the side and nodded. (Eliksni): "He will speak to you now"

The two Guardians walked further into the throne room in the Ketch that had been the only one the Exiles had been using on Luna. The large Kell stood over Four Captains and Three Vandals. Their escort stood with the other three Vandals making it four. All having specific white armor though none are all the same, one having blue markings painted on the chest. Another with green markings on the shoulder. The symbols not being clear to the guardian guests.

Thalrix turned seeing the Last of his Guard return, having anointed four Vandals and Four Captains. The new Kell also modified his helm like all Kells did and it still is his helmet but has the pillars on each side. He stepped forward towards the Guests and his Guard dispersed around the room watching every interaction between him and the Guardians. (Eliksni) "My house is in order Guardians, now we hold this territory and will do so from here on. I am Thalrix, Kell of House Light. I will now listen to your questions"

Hestia spoke up, and for the first time Thana translated her own into the Eliksni tongue. (Eliksni) "That's good to hear. It'd be most unfortunate if the Fallen we made a pact with was not the leader of his own people."

As she talked, there was the occasional delay, as her Ghost struggled to translate her long-winded sentences into the Fallen tongue. Hestia lifted her hands and removed her helmet, revealing her face to Thalrix for the first time. Copper-colored eyes looked up at him, with an amused smirk playing on her lips. (Eliksni) "Nice hat." Her comment did not go unnoticed as the Baroness to his right Snarled at the Warlock. Raising one of his Right hands Thalrix looked at the Baroness and she quieted. He then turned his attention back to the Warlocks.

Her own helmet de-materialized in her hands. She placed them on her hips as she continued addressing Thalrix and his advisors. (Eliksni) "Per our agreement, each party is allowed to ask of one favor from the other. Turns out there's been some...influx of Fallen activity near the Forgotten Shore. The Guardians humbly ask your assistance in determining what the other Houses are doing there; what they are after, how to stop them, and how to obtain what they seek."

Hestia paused, considering if she should share any more information, and decided against for the time being. (Eliksni) "If you agree to this, then my first question is quite practical: what will you ask of us?

Thalrix listened and looked in her eyes with respect yet held some Wariness when they asked about the Forgotten Shores. After her account of the Fallen activity Thalrix turned pacing towards his throne in thought. He took several moments in contemplations then turned to meet the Guardians eyes again. (Eliksni) "You speak not of many houses, only House Winter holds Venus. Their Kell was my superior for most my life and his ruthlessness being the only one to surpass my own. I would join you on missions there, he will have heard of my new House and will no doubt target my followers. I will help you on your request but his fall must be a priority."

Hestia folded her arms, nibbling her lip. "Draksis is it? Cayde-6 has a nice bounty on the Winter Kell. Sounds...profitable" Hestia preferred spending her time on Venus going through the Ishtar Academy but she supposed going after Draksis would present a challenge. "I could use the glimmer too. Very well, that seems reasonable to me. What say you, Ikora?"

 _Hesiiiii, what about-_

 _Later Thana. I promise to ask him later._

 _But-_

 _Later!_

Thana grumbled but fell silent in her thoughts.

Ikora agrees and gives a smile as she thinks about going after the Kell of Winter "Draksis will be taken down, been a while since I have been to Venus" Thalrix nodded and turned to his Guard he ordered something quickly and Two Vandals and Two Captains of his Guard followed while the other half guarded his House.

"Actually, Ikora...you are part of the Vanguard, remember? It'd be a shame if we lost you in a raid against a Kell. Especially for me," Hestia talked casually to her mentor as they followed Thalrix. "Probably best you stay here...so I don't get blamed for dragging the greatest Voidwalker to her doom. Yes?" The Vanguard Warlock sighed but did agree with her protegee "Very well"

When Hestia saw the trio of Skiffs, she paused, her head tilting to the side, and asked. "Considering the last time, I was in one of those I was near blown to smithereens...I think I'll take my own ship, thank you all the same."

Grinning, Hestia opened her hands and her helmet re-appeared. She fixed it on her head as a spiky, blue jumpship- the same she used in her brief chase of Thalrix- flew silently above their heads. "See you at Venus." She waved as she disappeared.


End file.
